Rosalie and Emmett adopt
by RosesfromJasper
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett adopt twins :- watch them be parents


**Rosalie's POV **

Ever since Bella had Nessie I have been wanting a baby more and more. It was getting painful to see Edward and Bella enjoying their sweet little girl. And I knew Emmett felt the same, not as much as me but you could see the joy on his face whenever he was on the floor playing with Nessie. So an idea came to me one day when I was sitting up in Emmett's and my room sulking over my being unable to have a baby of my own. It came to me so fast that it knocked the breath I never needed right out my chest. I sat up straight faster than a bullet and sat there, dazed at my idea. It only took a minute for me to make up my mind. I smiled and stood up to go find Emmett. I found him in the living room watching the sport channel. I sat beside him and he put his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer. I lay my head on his chest and thought about how I would ask him. We were alone at the house for the weekend. Alice and Jasper were in France on a shopping spree, Edward and Bella were on a camping trip with Nessie, Carlisle and Esme. It was a perfect time to talk about this with Emmett without anyone interrupting.

" Rose?" Emmett asked softly. I looked up at him to see he looked a little worried. " Are you ok?" He asked. I sat up straighter and crossed my legs on the couch so I was facing him. Then I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

" Emmett I have something very important to talk to you about." I said. Emmett sat back and stared at me with confusion and worry etched on his face.

" Did I do something?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head no and smiled to relax him. It worked but he still looked puzzled. " Then what's wrong?" He asked. I inhaled and exhaled, a habit I had when I was human to calm me down, and grabbed his hand.

" Emmett I want a baby." I said. Pain showed in his golden eyes and he looked down at our hands.

" I know you do darling. But we can't. it's not possible for us." He said sadly.

" I know Emmett but there is another way we can." I said. He looked back up with a raised brow.

" And how is that?" He asked.

" Adoption." I said. His eyebrows shot up and with surprise. It took a few seconds for him to recover.

" I never thought of that." He said.

" I know. Me either I just came up with it." I said smiling. He was quiet and looked back down at our hands. I was a little annoyed at his lack of excitement.

" Why aren't you excited?" I asked. He looked up again and that look of worry was back.

" I just don't know if we can do it." He said with a sigh.

" Of course we can do it." I said.

" What if we're not strong enough?" He asked. I thought about this for a second.

" We spend almost everyday around Nessie and we've never been tempted. And don't forget about when Bella was human. I think we can control ourselves." I said tightening my grip on his hand. Emmett was quiet again, deep in thought. Then he looked up at me and smiled.

" If it's what you want to do then I'm all for it." He said. I couldn't contain my excitement, I squealed and jumped on him, peppering kisses all of his face. He chuckled and pushed me away.

" We might need to talk with Carlisle first though. Because we are living in his house." He said. I nodded in a agreement and stood up.

" They are supposed to be home tomorrow morning. Oh Emmett I can't wait!" I cried as I started towards the stairs.

" Where are you going?" He called after me.

" To do some online shopping." I said looking back at him with a smile.

" Rosalie don't think your going a little fast?" He asked shaking his head.

" I can at least look." Then I ran back up to our room.

**Emmett's POV **

I don't think I'd ever been this nervous before. I wasn't regretting our decision about adopting but It didn't go as expected. Somehow we ended up with not just one baby but _two._ Twins. A boy and a girl. Don't get me wrong I was excited about having a son and a daughter… but I was scared as heck! And it showed when we were driving to the courthouse where we would sign the last papers and pick up Caleb and Cordelia. I'd seen them once and they had to be the most adorable children I'd ever seen. They were two years old, had bright blue eyes, and both had dark curly hair. Rosalie had fallen in love with them when we got their picture by email. We'd met them about three months after Rosalie had come up with idea of adoption then we went through all the procedures. Carlisle had been a little skeptical about the idea at first but then, after we'd convinced him we could do it, he agreed to it and was actually very excited. Bella and Alice were almost as excited as Rose and Edward and Jasper were ok with the idea but I could tell Jasper had the same fear as mine. But that didn't stop Rose. Now the day had come. We'd left the house in my jeep with two car seats strapped in backseat and Rose was bouncing in her seat. I gripped the steering wheel as hard as I could without breaking it all the way to the courthouse. When we got there and went into the office I saw Caleb and Cordelia sitting with a lady in a suit in a corner. Caleb lay on his stomach on the floor with a coloring book and a green crayon in his left hand. He made zooming noises as he scribbled across the page. Cordelia sat on the ladies lap with her thumb in her mouth and hugging a teddy bear to her chest. It seemed to go by so fast. Before I knew I had signed the last piece of paper and then we stood up to shake the lawyers hand as he smiled and said, " Congratulation's Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." and then the kids were brought to us. Rosalie knelt down in front of Cordelia and started talking to her. Caleb looked up at me, clutching his race car coloring book. Then Rosalie stood up with Cordelia in her arms and smiled at me.

" Lets go home." She said. I smiled, feeling less nervous all of a sudden. I knelt down and reached out for Caleb. He was hesitant at first then slowly reached for me. We carried them out to the jeep and Rosalie started to put Cordelia in the car seat.

" Emmett!" Rosalie said in an annoyed voice after ten minutes of trying to figure out the buckles. I set Caleb down and squeezed in beside her. This car seat was ridiculous! There had to be at least ten different buckles and the straps kept getting tangled. By the time we were finished Cordelia was getting annoyed and kept trying to get out of her seat. Finally she was correctly strapped in and we stood back to look at our progress.

" Ok now that we know how it works it shouldn't too hard to buckle Cal-Caleb!" I swung around at Rosalie's startled cry of alarm. What I found had me shocked then, amused then disgusted. Caleb was squatted on the ground with a used cigarette butt in his mouth, grinning up at us. And that is the beginning of our a story of parenthood.


End file.
